


Неизменное

by KisVani



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Син исчезала на несколько лет и теперь вернулась. Она изменилась, как и ее друзья.





	Неизменное

**Author's Note:**

> Авторские хэдканоны; условный постканон.

Воздух пах сыростью, выхлопными газами и перебродившими дрожжами.

«Может быть, дело в городе, — думала Син, нырнув в темноту переулка, — а Стар-Сити ощущается совсем иначе?»

Эту мысль заглушила другая.

О том, что после нескольких лет морского и горного воздуха, так далеко от цивилизации, насколько возможно, для нее не осталось городов, которые бы не воняли.

Она собиралась привыкнуть.

Мужчина, за которым следила Син, остановился посреди переулка. Повел плечами. Задрал голову.

Фонари здесь наверняка разбили в первый же день после установки, но они и не были нужны. Син и так знала, как он выглядит. Высокий лоб, резкая линия подбородка, взгляд — как у того, кто все время ждет удара.

Одежду она успела рассмотреть на освещенной улице. Заношенные джинсы, еще более заношенная ветровка, но при этом совершенно новые кеды.

— Я заметил тебя у пиццерии, — сказал тот, за кем Син прошла через полгорода. — Думал, что увидел призрака.

Он подождал ответа, не двигаясь с места.

Син молчала. Она не помнила пиццерию. Но могла и пропустить ее, увлеченная погоней.

— Син, — позвав ее, он обернулся и принялся вглядываться в темноту, стараясь ее увидеть. — Это ведь ты?

Не имело смысла прятаться.

— Да. Это я, — сказала Син, выступая из темноты. — Привет, Рой. Давно не виделись.

 

***

Они сидели за столом в одной из тех забегаловок, что работают всю ночь, в расчете на случайных клиентов. В таких местах почти не бывает завсегдатаев, а работники редко присматриваются к лицам, которых больше никогда не увидят.

Еда здесь была средней паршивости, а кофе, на удивление, неплохим. Только Син отвыкла и от кофе тоже.

— Так что ты делала? — спросил Рой. — Все это время.

— Скрывалась, — ответила Син, — попала к одному чокнутому психу, училась у другого чокнутого психа, жила с медведями, питалась мышами и сырой рыбой, попала в другую реальность, жила в пятизведочном дирижабле, отыскала подземный монастырь боевых монахов. Что-то из этого правда. Будешь? — она указала на тарелку Роя, где лежал подсохший яблочный штрудель.

— Забирай.

— А ты как? — спросила Син, придвигая к себе тарелку.

— Скучнее. Инсценировал смерть. Уехал из города. Прятался. Работал в автомастерской.

Син кивнула.

— Да, а потом снова подался в герои, я уже слышала. Хоть бы цвет костюмчика сменил.

— Мне идет красный.

Штрудель быстро закончился. Син вспомнила с долей ностальгии о тех временах, когда он показался бы ей идеальным. Сейчас она слишком хорошо знала, какой бывает по-настоящему хорошая еда.

Разбаловалась немного.

Рой наблюдал за ней с интересом. Он не походил на себя. Не потому что стал старше, а по другой причине. Син не могла ее точно назвать, но видела.

— Слышала, ты работаешь с напарницей, — сказала она. — Познакомишь?

— Не нужно, — ответил Рой.

Прежде чем Син успела спросить, что он имеет ввиду, ей на плечи опустились ладони и на ухо насмешливо сказали:

— Мы уже знакомы.

Несколько лет назад Син бы вздрогнула и на том все. Но сейчас, даже посреди шума города, она могла различить чужие шаги, услышать дыхание, почувствовать приближение другого человека.

Она могла.

Но в этот раз не услышала, не различила, не почувствовала.

Потому дернулась вперед, врезаясь в стол. Обернувшись, зацепила свою чашку, и та не упала только потому, что Рой успел подхватить.

Официантка — сухопарая женщина с блеклыми каштановыми волосами — наградила Син уничижительным взглядом.

— Извини, что напугала, — сказала Тея Куинн.

А это именно она смогла незаметно подкрасться к Син. Теперь же стояла, опираясь на спинку диванчика, и улыбалась так, что становилось ясно: ей ни капельки не стыдно.

— Ты и к Лэнсу так подкрадываешься? — спросил Рой.

— Я берегу его слабое сердце, — серьезно ответила Тея, — так что нет.

 

***

Син хотелось сказать, что из них троих Тея изменилась сильнее всего.

Но она не сказала.

Каждый остался собой, просто отдельные черты стали ярче, другие — отступили. Рой всегда умел постоять, что за свои, что за чужие интересы. Если надо — кулаками. Если надо — приняв, не задумываясь, сложное решение. Просто теперь ушла неуверенность и слепое поклонение «герою», возведенному на пьедестал.

В Тее всегда была злость загнанной в угол кошки, всегда была хитрость и умение найти подход к тем, к кому другие не отыщут. И гибкие принципы в поиске этого подхода.

Что до Син… она всегда недолюбливала человечество, и ее доверие было тяжело заслужить. Сейчас ничего не поменялось.

Одно их объединяло: они хотели сделать мир хоть немного лучше.

— Думаю, нам стоит создать команду, — сказала Тея однажды.

Они сидели в квартире Роя. Стратегически — она была в удачном месте. А из вещей в ней практически ничего не было, не считая продавленного матраса, зеркала на стене, унитаза и холодильника. Даже стекол в окнах и то не было, и Рой отказывался объяснять причину.

К счастью, пока стояло лето, так что оставалось время или съехать, или что-то решить.

— Ты ушла из политики, чтобы податься в мстители? — спросила Син.

Она сидела на матрасе рядом с Роем, бинтовала руку, которую обожгла пару часов назад.

— Ну, мы все равно работаем вместе, — сказала Тея, усаживаясь на свободное место. — Нужно как-то официально называться.

— Выпустить визитки, — предложил Рой, обнимая ее за талию и притягивая к себе, — заказать корпоративные кружки.

— Поставить где-нибудь здесь факс, — предложила Син, осматриваясь по сторонам.

Тея фыркнула и снова поднялась, вывернувшись из объятий Роя.

— Думаю, с факсом можно не торопиться, а вот идея кружек мне нравится, — сказала она.

Рой улыбнулся, а потом посмотрел на ту руку Син, которую она еще не успела забинтовать. Там был не ожог, она просто неудачно приземлилась и сорвала кожу. Страшнее на вид, чем на самом деле.

— Давай помогу, — сказал Рой.

Син хотела ответить, что сама справится, но заметила беспокойство в его взгляде и молча передала бинт.

— А еще нужно хоть что-то придумать с костюмами, — продолжила мысль Тея. — Хотя бы тебе, Син. Да и мне не стоит носить такой же, как у Роя. А то нас уже путают.

— Сделай себе розовый или, не знаю, серебристый, — предложила Син, закрывая глаза.

— В крапинку, — предложил Рой. — Леопардовую.

Тея рассмеялась.

Син подумала: «Вот такая она теперь, наша жизнь».

И в этой мысли не было горечи.

Потому что они справились. Несмотря ни на что. Они выжили, чтобы прийти к этому моменту.

Наверное, оно того стоило.


End file.
